


CW Upfronts

by Yukio



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, CW, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, RPF, References to Arrow, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a man gets bored while his co-stars are taking selfies? He finds a better way to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CW Upfronts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the CW Upfronts selfie and my Liu's comment that while everyone was on the stage, taking photos, "Ian was making out with Matt in the backstage".

CW Upfronts. Most of the stars were there.

Ian yawned. Boring program, boring people, boring everything. He glanced at his co-star and ex. Nina gave him a very nasty look as though he had done something extremely impolite. And maybe he had… Come on, who was interested in two giants on the stage, acting like big gay brothers they played on screen and their ghosty, ghouly, werewolfy, and vampirey show? Fine, fine, the guys WERE all right, funny even, but this took too freaking long and Ian could imagine many more interesting things than sitting here and yawning.

He yawned again, earning a nudge in the ribs.

“Ouch,” he hissed.

“Stop it,” Nina whispered. “Or at least cover your mouth.”

Ian yawned again ostentatiously, but put a hand over his mouth – just in case. Nina rolled her eyes and moved her attention back to the stage.

Ian sighed and looked two rows back at another of his colleagues. His secret. Matthew wasn’t looking at him, but looked nearly as bored as Ian felt.

And then it was over, the whole show, the stupidity of the moment, and everyone went on the stage to take selfies like 16-year-old teenage girls in bathrooms.

Nina loved taking photos. She never missed a chance to take some with her fans. She even took tens of selfies BEFORE this masquerade, and she was surely going to have tens, maybe hundreds, more when she left this place. Fans loved her. And Ian knew why. Even Paul gave in to this stupid trend and hurried on the stage with Nina to make a fool of himself.

Ian stayed in his seat stubbornly, glaring at the people on the stage. Hmph, they were like children, thinking that if they imitated Ellen DeGeneres on Oscars, they’d make it to the silver screen in Hollywood… _Don’t be stupid, guys, the universe didn’t work like that!_

He glanced over his shoulder, expecting Matt still sitting there, but his seat was empty and Ian couldn’t see him anywhere in the hall. He stood up, making sure neither Nina nor Paul were paying him any attention, and was about to sneak out from there and visit the bar in the lobby, when two strong hands grabbed him and pulled him somewhere into the darkness. Ian stumbled and he would have fallen face down if he hadn’t collided with a firm body of a taller man.

The hands pulled him closer, not allowing him to bounce and fall on his ass for a change, and Ian managed to press his nose to the man’s neck and take a deep breath. He knew that scent very well, and even if he had had any doubts about the identity of his attacker, he would have recognized him by the smell. He grinned and let himself be manhandled deeper into the backstage darkness (as he guessed).

The hands pressed him to the wall none too gently and immediately fumbled for his belt while a hungry mouth sealed his in a greedy kiss. Ian had barely had time to breathe in and he was grateful even for the little amount of air he had managed to get into his lungs, because the kissing seemed to go on and on for good five minutes at least. Not that he minded, of course not. If Ian had had a preferred way of dying, then it definitely would have been suffocating thanks to the lack of oxygen while being kissed like this. Or a heart attack after a mind-blowing orgasm Matt was so excellent at giving.

Ian still wondered how come he hadn’t tried it sooner. When he thought back, he and Matt had been eye-sexing practically ever since Matt joined the show. He still remembered the day when the tall, confident Matt Davis had strode into the room full of people and had caught Ian’s eye for the first time. There was something about him that hadn’t left Ian alone that time and had a total power over him now. Ian was absolutely unable to say no; even when there was a wrong time and wrong place, he still couldn’t refuse Matt.

That was also why he so willingly helped him with the stubborn belt buckle. Matt literally growled into his mouth as he struggled with the button for a change. Ian couldn’t stop an amused chuckle, earning a painful bite to his lower lip.

Jesus, if he hadn’t known his bit about vampires, he would have believed Matt was one of them…

Ian almost choked as Matt’s teeth scraped his throat, and even if there had been some character bleed and Matt HAD bitten into Ian’s neck, there would have been no blood to drink anyway, because it rushed right to his crotch in flash speed.

He didn’t even notice when he had lost his tie and the three first buttons of his shirt had been undone. Only Matt’s mouth was already lapping at his collarbone, so it must have happened when Ian had almost passed out when Matt had started rocking his hips against Ian’s already very hard cock. He wondered how come he still had his clothes on with all that eagerness coming from his lover, but he doubted he needed to worry about not losing them in a short time.

Matt dipped his tongue into the hollow where Ian’s collarbones met and followed a trail up Ian’s neck, forcing him to tilt his head backwards. Ian sighed, feeling the tongue licking the sweat off his overheated skin, until it reached his chin and continued to his mouth. The kiss was messy and totally worth it.

Ian reached for Matt’s shirt; he wanted to touch, to feel the skin and muscles under his hands, to let his fingers explore anew what had been explored so many times already, play with the nipples, give back the pleasure… But Matt grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall, huffing discontentedly into Ian’s mouth.

When he let go after some time, just shortly after Ian started thinking that indeed he was going to die of oxygen deprivation, he clutched Ian’s shirt in his iron grip and yanked it open with such force that it was a true miracle that only two poor buttons didn’t make it and flew somewhere into the darkness. (Maybe Matt really was some supernatural being with magical powers in the end…)

Matt’s mouth was immediately on him again, hands roaming over the naked skin. Ian moaned loudly at the sensation of wet lips encircling his right nipple and impatient teeth nibbling it gently. He almost came in his pants, but, luckily, he didn’t need to worry since his cock was already free from the constricted space of his underwear. Instead of that, it ended up in a constricted space of a hot palm.

Ian would have moaned if Matt’s other hand hadn’t been pressed to his mouth.

“Shhh.”

It was a warning. Voices were coming nearer and Ian could clearly distinguish Nina’s. He didn’t know what she was saying, but there was a response, another woman, Nina’s new friend Emily from Arrow, another gay show (Come on, Oliver and Roy? Totally flirting. And no, Ian wasn’t watching that show. Only occasionally. With Matt. When they could laugh about it. And comment. And then make out while the sounds from the show still played in the background, explosions and swishing of a bowstring or manly men talking their feelings…). Probably Nina was wondering where Ian had disappeared… or maybe she already had a hunch. She wasn’t stupid after all. He had dated her, so he knew.

More people passed, not noticing them in the dark. Ian could recognize Stephen and Colton talking quietly about the new season of Arrow and the spin-off CW was preparing, and Ian could swear he was even harder as he imagined how he and Matt were going to definitely enjoy that one as well. His eyes met Matt’s, seeing the flame of pure lust burning in them. Knowing how wanted he was felt like the best aphrodisiac in the world. He thrust into Matt’s hand still on his cock.

Matt grinned and Ian was unable to suppress the urge to grab his face and kiss him hard anymore, licking his way into Matt’s mouth uncompromisingly, when suddenly a new pair of voices reached their ears and they froze and looked into the bit of the light they were avoiding. It was no problem for Ian to recognize the tall frames of the gay brothers (as Ian loved to refer to them) and they were only slightly less gay than Ian and Matt right now.

“I knew it!” Ian hissed quietly, hands tangled in Matt’s hair as he watched the two guys sharing quite a passionate kiss.

“Everyone knows it. It’s a public secret,” Matt said calmly, his attention back on his lover. He twisted his wrist just like Ian loved it, forcing a gasp out of his mouth.

Ian bumped his head against the wall behind him and watched, dazed, the departure of the couple.

“Is everyone working for this network gay?” he huffed, thrusting again into Matt’s hand.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Matt said as he sank to his knees.

“I’d bet Amell and Haynes are fucking, too… Aaargh!” Ian moaned loudly as Matt’s mouth sheathed his cock.

Matt always knew how to silence him. As his skillful tongue gave Ian the best of pleasures, Ian was unable to utter a coherent word.

And then Matt’s teeth scraped Ian’s dick gently…

“Jesus! Do you wanna kill me?”

Matt only chuckled around Ian’s cock, sucking with gusto as though it was a lollipop in his mouth and not a hard, big penis, dark and swollen of all the blood that kept hitting it every time Matt hollowed his cheeks, involving his teeth into the action.

Ian thought he was going crazy. The little bites – ACTUAL BITES – were freaking driving him to the edge of bliss; they were careful, teasing, but still exciting enough for Ian to totally lose it and shoot into Matt’s mouth like a fucking geyser. It was embarrassing, but on the other hand, Matt looked more than satisfied with himself, still sucking eagerly as though his primary goal was to suck Ian’s brain out through his dick. Ian only smiled as he was panting, leaning against the wall, his legs feeling like jelly. Luckily, Matt still gripped his hips tightly, preventing Ian from collapsing to the floor.

Matt released him from his mouth and stood up, the smug smile still present on his face. A drop of come was decorating the corner of his mouth. Ian chuckled at the sight and wiped it away with the tip of his finger. Matt turned his head a little bit and licked the come off, his teeth in play again as he captured the finger between them for a moment.  

“You’re such an animal,” Ian said affectionately with a content smile.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Hm… So you’re saying this was an animal attack. How appropriate…” he scoffed.

Ian grinned, folding his arms around Matt’s neck. “You’re not a vampire.”

Matt shrugged. “Maybe,” he spoke in a low, seductive voice that always ignited sparks of desire within Ian. If he hadn’t been totally spent, he wouldn’t have minded round two. Now he only leaned in and kissed his wonderful lover fondly.

He pulled away after a while with a sigh. “I should have waited until you brushed your teeth…”

The statement only made Matt laugh. “Liar. I know you love tasting yourself on my tongue.”

“I do. I’m such an egomaniac,” Ian replied with a smirk. “And you love me.”

Matt didn’t say anything this time. He was eyeing Ian for a while with suspicion reflecting in his face.

They haven’t voiced it so far, but Ian was sure it was true. There were those little things, like a mug of coffee in the morning, a clean (Matt’s) T-shirt waiting for him when he stayed overnight, a spare key from Matt’s apartment or how Matt never talked about them in front of anyone, respecting Ian’s unspoken wish to come out himself when he was ready. Maybe it was time to do so.

“I do,” Matt said quietly, almost timidly.

A broad smile spread across Ian’s lips. “Same here, buddy.”

Matt’s eyes lit up this time. “You can prove it to me,” he drawled in that seductive tone again.

Ian chuckled. “Your place or mine?”

“Depends. Do you have wine?”

“I have bourbon,” Ian said with a smirk. He could do character bleed, too.

Matt raised an eyebrow, then grinned like a lunatic. “Settled. And maybe I’ll bite you some more.”

Ian couldn’t stop the amused laugh that filled the space.

The theater was empty already. It was time to get the hell out of there and keep his promise to prove to Matt that he wasn’t kidding about how he felt about him. The night was still young…


End file.
